city_at_nightfandomcom-20200215-history
Dump List - Slang
Awakened n. Someone who has awakened magical abilities within themeslves. Banger n. Someone whose skills are limited to firearms use, implying a lack of skills. Blocksquat n. A whole street block that has been converted into a squat. Boost v. To steal, often in an unskilled fashion. Booster n. A member of a gang that is known for cybernetics, drug use, theft, and violence. Breeder n. Ork slang for a “normal” human. Bullet Brawl n. A firefight. 'Burb n. A sub-section of a sprawl. Butcher n. Someone whose skills are limited to melee weapons, implying a lack of skills. v. To injure or kill someone with a melee weapon, often in an unskilled fashion. Buzz v. Go away. Buzz off. Chill adj. Good, cool, acceptable. Chip Truth n. A fact or honest statement. Chipped adj. Senses, skills, reflexes, muscles, and so on, enhanced by cyberware. Choombatta / Choomba n. (Neo-Afro American) Friend. (see Chummer) Chrome n. Cyberware, especially obvious enhancements. Chromer n. An afficionado of Chromatic Rock, and/or a member of a gang with a Chromatic Rock theme. adj. Relating to Chromatic Rock Chummer n. Friend, used in the same sense as “pal” or “buddy.” Clip n. A box magazine for a firearm. Comm n. Short for commlink, your phone, handheld computer, music player, game device, and more in the palm of your hand. Corp n. Corporation; adj. Corporate. Cred n. Money. Reputation, especially good reputation. Dandelion Eater n. (vulgar) An elf. Data Term n. Obsolete technology that has since been replaced by the matrix. Used to refer to someone who knows a lot about things, or has access to a lot of knowledge about things. Dataslave n. Corporate decker or other data-processing employee. Datasteal n. Theft of data from a computer, usually by decking. Deck n. A cyberdeck; v. To use a cyberdeck, usually illegally (since they're usually illegal). Decker n. A person who uses a cyberdeck to manipulate the matrix (illegally). Deckhead n. Simsense abuser. 'Dorphs n. Synthetic endorphins, a designer drug that increases healing, limits fatigue and pain, and provides a rush. Drek n. (vulgar) Feces. A common curse word. Dump v. To be involuntarily ejected from the Matrix. Dumpshock n. The painful sensation of being forcibly ejected from the Matrix while deeply involved in multi-sensory interactions. Exec n. A corporate executive. v. A corporate strike, usually assassination. Exotic n. Someone who has undertaken extensive biological and/or cybernetic augmentation to become something very different from a normal human. adj. Relating to Exotics. Flatline v. To die, be killed, or to kill. Often refers to death by IC. Frak v. (vulgar) Common swear word referring to the act of copulation. Frakked adj. (vulgar) Broken, in trouble. Gank v. Gang kill. To be killed by a group of people, usually by overwhelming odds. Geek v. To kill. Go-Gang n. A vehicular gang. Hab n. A structure dedicated to living spaces. Hab-Block n. A whole street block that has been converted for habitation. Hacker n. Someone who illegally interacts with the Matrix, either by using a cyberdeck (as a “decker”) or with the power of their mind (as a “technomancer”). Halfer n. (vulgar) A dwarf. Handle n. Name by which one is to be referred. Nearly always not their real name. Haunt n. Where someone can usually be found. If not home, their second home. Hoi interject. (Dutch) Hi, a familiar form of greeting. Hoop n. (vulgar) A common curse word referring to a person’s backside. Hose v. To louse up, screw up. Ice n. Security software. From “intrusion countermeasures” or IC. Jack v. To connect or disconnect to the Matrix or other device via a jack. Use jack in to mean establishing the connection, jack out to mean breaking a connection. Using jack alone refers to changing from one state to the other. To steal something, as in hijack. As this often involves jacking into it, the two overlap. Jander v. To walk in an arrogant yet casual manner; to strut. Jing n. Money, usually cash. Keeb n. (vulgar) An elf. Kobun n. (Japanese) A member of a Yakuza clan. Meat n. A physical body. Pertaining to the physical world. Organs harvested for sale. Merc n. A mercenary. A runner likely to be lacking scruples or morality. v. To kill someone for money. Mojo n. (Caribbean) Magic. A spell. Mr. Johnson n. Refers to an anonymous employer or corporate agent, regardless of gender or national origin. Mundane n. (vulgar) Non-awakened; adj. Non-magical. Nomad n. A member of a nomad pack, those who live outside 'civilisation' and scavenge for what they can get. Also often used to refer to someone who isn't seen very often due to travel. Noise n. Rumours or unconfirmed reports. Named after the technological phenomenon. Null det. No, or none. Nutrisoy n. A cheaply processed food product derived from soybeans Nuyen n. The world’s standard currency. Omae n. A close friend. Can be used sarcastically. Organlegging v. Trading in organs or cyberware harvested from formerly living people. Oyabun n. (Japanese) The head of a Yakuza clan. Pawn n. (derogatory) Street slang for Knight Errant officers Paydata n. A datafile worth money on the black market. Pixie n. (vulgar) An elf. An elf poser. Plex n. A metropolitan complex, short for metroplex. Also often referred to as a Hab. Poli n. A policlub or a policlub member; adj. Pertaining to a policlub. Poser n. A member of a gang that is known for using biological and/or cybernetic procedures to become a replication of someone famous. Posergangs each have their own theme. Punk n. Someone who rejects the system and dedicates their actions to interfering with, or bringing down a particular societal authority, whether it's the cops, the government, or the corporations. Puppet n. Someone who is not in complete control of themselves or their life, which is instead under the control of someone else who pulls the strings. This can mean figuratively, in the case of a corporate wageslave, or literally, in the case of those controlled by cybernetics and/or VR. Razorgirl n. A female with extensive combat enhancements. Razorguy n. A male with extensive combat enhancements. Ripperdoc n. A person or shop dedicated to illegal installation of biological and/or cybernetic augmentation. Ronin n. A samurai with a reputation for failure. In most cases this refers to failed bodyguard services that result in the death of their employer. Roadwarrior n. A Nomad that uses their combat abilities to protect their pack. Also used to refer to members of a Nomad pack that act more like a Boostergang or a Go-Gang (or both). Runner n. Someone who lives outside the system and offers their skills for money, but has often retained some level of scruple or morality. In between a merc and a punk. Roke adj. Overly elaborate or unnecessarily detailed. From a shortening of Baroque. Samurai n. (Japanese) Mercenary or muscle for hire. Implies an honor code or a good reputation. Sarariman n. (Japanese) A corporate employee. From a mispronunciation of salaryman. Screamer n. Credstick or other ID that triggers alarms if used. Screamfeed n. a popular San Drad news feed, the SR5 equivalent of CP's screamsheets. Scrip n. A currency that is not nuyen, usually referring to currency issued by a megacorporation. Shadows, The n. outside of the light of organised society, but also outside of the darkness of organised crime. Runners live, breathe, and die in the shadows, as do many others who refuse to be part of the system but see organised crime as just another system that's designed against them. Simsense n. A sensory broadcast or recording that lets the viewer feel and experience what the participants feel and experience. SIN n. System Identification Number. Identification number assigned to each person in the society. SINless n. A SINless person; adj. Lacking a SIN. SINner n. A person with a SIN. An "honest" person in the eyes of the law, and society. Slot n. (vulgar) Mild curse word referring to female genitalia; v. To insert a chip or credstick into chip or credstick reading device. Slot and Run v. Hurry up. Get to the point. Move it. So Ka phr. (Japanese) I understand. I get it. Soykaf n. Ersatz coffee substitute made from soybeans. Sprawl n. A metroplex (see plex); a collection of 'burbs (see 'burb). v. To fraternize below one’s social level. Squat n. Abandoned urban area used for housing. (vulgar) A dwarf. Squishy n. (vulgar) A dwarf, elf, or human. Usually used by orks and trolls. Star, The n. The police. Originally referring to Lone Star specifically. Static n. Trouble, usually social in nature. Swag n. Gear, usually obtained questionably. adj. Awesome. Trideo n. The three-dimensional successor to video. Trid for short. Trog n. (vulgar) An ork or troll. From troglodyte. Tusker n. (vulgar) An ork or troll. Vatjob n. A person with extensive cyberware replacement, referring to a portion of the process during which the patient must be submerged in nutrient fluid. Wagemage n. A magician (usually mage) employed by a corporation. Wageslave n. A low-level corporate employee. Wetwork n. Assassination. Murder. Wired adj. Equipped with cyberware, especially increased reflexes. Wiz adj. Wonderful, excellent. Wizard n. A magician, usually an aspected magician such as a Sorcerer. Wizworm n. A dragon. Yak n. (Japanese) Yakuza. Either a clan member or a clan itself. Zaibatsu n. (Japanese) A megacorporation. Zoned adj. Under the influence of drugs. Category:Culture Category:Dump List